The Demon of Konoha
by Petite Belladonna
Summary: Naruto cannot handle all the whispers, glares, and taunts anymore. He doesn't want to be different anymore. Character death.


**Title**: The Demon of Konoha

**Word Count**: 1082

**A/N:** Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction ever and it's a one-shot. I hope you guys enjoy it! If you like this story, I'm going to write a multi-chapter one soon, either a self-insert OC (I have an idea for that) or a Daddy!Kakashi and Baby!Naruto (not a yaoi pairing). Or if you have any ideas for multi-chapter fanfics, please PM or review me ideas! I want to create some unique multi-chapter fanfics. Hope you guys enjoy~

Uzumaki Naruto always knew he was different. At first, he thought he was a unique type of different, like the Hyuugas with their creepy white eyes or the Uchihas with their red eyes with commas in them. He always thought that because he had an apartment all by himself, and no one at the ninja academy had that and he could call Hokage jiji, and jiji wouldn't care. As he grew older however, he slowly realized that he was a bad different, like people who were crazy and turned into missing-nins or that scary monster, the Kyuubi. He had his suspicions, but his suspicions turned into the cold hard truth. He heard whispers behind him as he walked through the village, whispers of _freak_ and _monster _and sometimes even _demon_. He didn't think anything of it—he thought they were talking about someone else—but he soon realized that this happened _every single time_ he walked through the village. Worse, there were some bold people that approached him and told him in the face, along with some kicks and punches, or the unwashable spray paint on his apartment door that stated **demon**. When he first realized that everyone hated him, he locked himself in the bathroom, huddled in the bathtub, and cried for hours. He didn't go to the academy the next day, nor did he even eat his daily ramen.

That was when he came up with his plan to become hokage. After all, everyone loved jiji, and if he became hokage, he could be loved as well. He also began painting a fake mask on his face, smiles and loud joyous shouts to cover his cold and biting pain. He played pranks daily on people who annoyed him, or to gain attention in general. This was a way for him to justify being called _monster_ and _demon _behind his back. It was because of the pranks, and not because he was...well, him.

He never understood why he was called demon though. Was it those six whiskers on his cheeks? Or was it that he was an orphan? Or worse, was his parents bad people that massacred some people of Konoha like Sasuke-teme's brother did to his clan? He had asked one of those masked people that sometimes comes to visit to make sure he was eating his vegetables. Neko-chan was visting one day, and he had gathered up his courage to ask. Neko-chan didn't answer; the people in the mask were apparently not supposed to talk to him, although neko-chan did give him a quick pat on the head before disappearing. He hoped that meant that neko-chan didn't think he was a monster or a demon.

He then asked jiji. Jiji's face turned dark red and he felt a feeling come over him that made him want to kill himself out of fear. Then, that dark oppressive feeling disappeared and Jiji forced a smile on his lips.

_ "Naruto, I'm not sure who told you that, but you are certainly not a demon. Demons do not feel; they only kill. If you were a demon, you wouldn't like ramen."_

_"Not like ramen, jiji? But I love ramen! It's the food of the gods!" _Jiji had laughed then.

_"Exactly! So ignore what those silly people say. You are not a demon and you will never be._" Naruto's doubt had faded away then and he gave his jiji a bright smile before running off to Ichiraku's.

Now, the pain returned in full force. Enduring years of painful words was too much for him to handle. It all started on a cloudy day. He had woken up late; the alarm clock was set to the right time, but it rang one hour late. He didn't understand—he just bought the alarm clock, after all—but he hurriedly pulled on his orange jumpsuit and grabbed some ramen on-the-go before sprinting to the academy. Iruka-sensei had given him a great big scolding in front of the whole classroom, much to his embarrassment and to the other students' pleasure. Then, they had a pop quiz over bunshin no jutsu...and he failed, again. He had practiced by himself in his apartment, but he still couldn't do it. The students laughed at him, and Sasuke sneered at him, before calling him a dobe and producing three perfect bunshins. Iruka-sensei had to hold him back from launching at Sasuke and ripping him apart.

After school, Iruka-sensei had made him stay longer afterschool to lecture him on the importance of being punctual and to practice the bunshin no jutsu or else he would fail his final exam...again. He finally left the academy one hour later and he hurried home, trying his best to ignore the rude whispers and shouts. His hands shook as he opened his door—there was no point in locking it since people could easily get in anyway—and he walked towards the kitchen to a small drawer. Inside the drawer, eating utensils and a sharp knife was stored. He took out the knife, shaking as he saw how it reflected against the dim light of the kitchen.

Would it hurt if I stabbed myself in the heart? He asked himself, before grinning widely. It wouldn't hurt as much as the words and taunts. He sat down suddenly on the kitchen floor, still clutching the knife tightly to his chest. He was tired of being different, and not knowing why. He hated being called a dobe. And being a hokage? Well, it's not like anyone would want him anyway. He had asked jiji about the process of being chosen as the hokage, and he told him that the council had to pick and accept him as the hokage. Probably all but a few people in Konoha liked him, so it's not like he would even become the hokage. His dream would never come true, and he had already accepted that a long time ago. There was no point of living anymore. Glancing at the knife and muttering a quick sorry to jiji and Iruka-sensei who would be the only people to be worried, he quickly jabbed the knife into his chest, grunting at the burst of pain. He could hear an angry yell inside his head and cursing, but the blood was already flowing out too quickly. "The d-demon of Konoha..." he panted, "..is no...more." He flopped onto the floor, crimson blood pooling around him, as a true smile finally appeared on his face. _I'm free._

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked it! Please review and favorite (go and type it up down there, you know you want to~). Constructive criticism is welcomed! Also, keep an eye on my multi-chapter fanfic that will be hopefully coming soon! I'll need a beta for that, so if anyone wants to beta it, I would really appreciate it! Just contact me! Okay, thanks bye! :)


End file.
